1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hair dryer of the soft bonnet type wherein the power pack of the fan and heater may be slung over the user's shoulder and a connected hose directs the drying air to a soft bonnet on the user's head. To this known combination, the invention provides an improvement in the general outline of the power pack to provide for better heat transfer and minimizing of hot air flow restriction to improve the heat transfer and operating efficiency of a given hair dryer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hair dryers of light compact construction--mostly plastic and easily portable--where the power pack may be worn slung from the shoulder permitting freedom of movement by the user with a connected hose directed to a soft bonnet on the user's head, are well known. Generally, they have been large and bulky and are not overly efficient. Originally, while primarily metal, such hair dryers have long since reverted to molded plastic to provide lightweight but this has created some problems inasmuch as the plastic per se does not easily withstand the heat encountered in dryers. While plastic that resists heat is available, it is expensive and may not offer the structural rigidity necessary to fix the internal components such as the fan, and motor with its switching structure and heating means in position during rough usage.
A typical lightweight hair dryer for carrying by the user and allowing greater flexibility and use of plastics without overheating when providing sufficiently hot air for drying, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,095,496 of common assignment with a square-to-round air inlet to outlet duct and it is to this general arrangement that the instant invention is directed to providing improvements wherein the same general combination provides a large reduction in the drying time and a smaller overall configuration with only a small increase in heater wattage.